Kululu Kurumi
|name = |katakana = 来海くるる |romaji = Kurumi Kululu |age = 13 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = (Right) (Left) |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student |song sang = Boukyaku no Tabiji |brand = Disco from Symphonata! |manager = Kei |birthday = August 8 |Zodiac = Leo |seiyuu = Sasaki Mikoi (Jpn) Nika Futterman (Eng) |type = Cool |imagecolor = (#464eca) }} Kurumi Kululu (来海くるる) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is Klara's cousin and also an ice skater. She is voiced by Sasaki Mikoi (佐々木未来) in Japanese and Nika Futterman in English. She is a member of the unit Iris Dynasty. Biography The ice skater of Symphonata Productions, Kululu is as cold as winter and her emotions are as frozen as the ice rink she skates on. She prefers to stay inside than socialize with other people. This was until Haruka came and tries her best to become friends with anyone. Character Description History and Background Kululu's parents disappeared at a young age and lived with her aunt who was always at work. Her aunt taught her how to take care of herself at an early age and ever since then, she got used to being alone. When she entered middle school, she entered the ice skating club to make friends but still ended up being alone due to her scary nature. Kululu became an idol after the debut of Prism Force, which her cousin Klara is a member of and a push from Haruka. The reason is so that she can learn how to make friends and at least go outside. Appearance Kululu has fair skin and sharp eyes, one dark blue, one red. She wears her long dark blue hair in twin-tails with a drill shape in the center and curl on end, held by blue hair ornaments. Her messy forelocks and bangs frame her face, one side longer than the other. Personality Cold and emotionless, Kululu has traits of a typical kuudere. Similar to Akane she prefers to do things alone than socialize with other people. She also has a sharp toungue and may act harsh towards people she doesn't know. However, she would apologize quickly after. Hobbies and Skills Kululu enjoys ice skating and performing some Prism Shows as it involves ice skating. She also likes to come out every winter to play on her own, and later with her friends. Etymology Kurumi (来海): Kuru (来) mean coming or to come while umi (海) means sea. Kululu (くるる): Kurukuru is a term used to refer a curly or spiral object. This could be because of her spiral theme. Relationships Klara Katarimoto Klara is Kululu's cousin. The two rarely interact but do acknowledge each other. Haruka Shiratama Kululu is the first friend Haruka made and the first person whom she entrusted her secret. Haruka would tend to push her to make friends, much to her dismay and they look out for each other. Statistics Lives *Kululu's Debut Live Coords *Ice Blue Spiral Cyalume Coord *Frozen Diamond Coord *Super Cyalume Iris Dynasty Coord Making Dramas *Frozen North Tundra Quotes *''Spinning spinning Kululu Kurumi!'' **Call and response Trivia *Kululu shares her birthday with Sango Yagichi. *Kululu's favorite food is obviously curry as described in an episode of Minna Tomodachi. *Kululu represents the Statue of Zeus as a member of Iris Dynasty. Gallery Official Art= Kululu Cyalume Coord.png Kululu Casual.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Divine Idols Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Symphonata! (Brand) Users Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Members of Iris Dynasty